<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Christmas Card from New York by kaoruhana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029414">The Christmas Card from New York</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaoruhana/pseuds/kaoruhana'>kaoruhana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Story a Day Until Christmas Day [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Cards, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:08:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaoruhana/pseuds/kaoruhana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Christmas card arrives at Higurashi Shrine from New York dated 1948.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome &amp; Sesshoumaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Story a Day Until Christmas Day [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Christmas Card from New York</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: I dislcaim any and all references to real life stores, places, and people in my story.  Not beta'ed or proofread thoroughly.  </p><p>Prompt: A Christmas card arrives in the mail fifty years after it was delivered.</p><p>Word Count: 684 (according to Word)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>December 9, 1948, Riverdale, New York City, New York</p><p>Kagome carefully opened the card before her, a hand-painted one she had bought the other day from a store in Manhattan.  The picture of the smiling snowman holding a candle had been too adorable for her to ignore.  And it reminded her of the cards her father used to bring home when she was still a little girl. </p><p>Those memories might not be made for another forty years or so, but she still cherished them. </p><p>“Another card?”  Sesshomaru asked coming up behind her. </p><p>Turning, she huffed at him.  Despite years of living with him, she was still waiting for the day that she would hear him enter a room when he was trying to sneak up on her.  Sesshomaru ignored her irritation as he read over her shoulder. </p><p>“Merry Christmas to the Higurashi Family.” </p><p>He turned eyes, softened with age, towards Kagome.  “You don’t even know if they are at the Shrine yet.  Your grandfather is just a child now isn’t he?” </p><p>Kagome fiddled with the ornate fountain pen she was using to write in the card.  It had been a gift from Sesshomaru in the 1930’s when they had decided to settle in the U.S back when they had first arrived.  It was only their second visit back to the States now, the two of them having fled to Germany and Poland during the War to help as many victims of the Holocaust as they reasonably could. </p><p>And already, only a month into their trip, she was seeing signs that the world she had grown up in was looming ever closer. </p><p>“The card- I just felt that I needed to send it off for some reason.” </p><p>“Hn.”  Sesshomaru laid a hand on hers and squeezed comfortingly.  “Do what you like.  And tell me when I need to send it.”</p><p> * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * </p><p>December 9, 1998, The Higurashi Shrine in Tokyo  </p><p>“What’s that?”  Souta asked as his mother placed a card on one of the side tables to display. </p><p>“It’s a card.”  Mrs. Higurashi stated as she moved towards him and checked to see if he was doing his homework properly.  “It was addressed to the Shrine, but the date on the card is from 1948.  I’m not sure how or why it took this long to get here, but I thought to keep it there to ask your grandfather about it.” </p><p>“1948?  You mean like right after WWII?”  Souta asked distracted from his homework for a few minutes. </p><p>“Yes.”  Mrs. Higurashi had a thoughtful look on her face.  “It’s from New York too.  I kept it there because I thought your grandfather might know more about it.” </p><p>Souta regarded the card again, wondering if this was one story of Grandpa’s that he might actually be interested in hearing.  Shaking his head a few moments later, he decided to ignore it for now.  It would likely be some boring story anyway, and he wasn’t sure if he’d be interested in it. </p><p>Just a few miles away, in a high rise penthouse, Sesshomaru squeezed Kagome’s hand as she sat at her desk penning yet another Christmas card. </p><p>“Do you think they received it yet?”  She asked putting her beloved fountain pen down. </p><p>“Hmm.  I believe they have.”  He idly fingered the words on the card she was working on. </p><p>“Why did you ask me to wait until now to send the card?” </p><p>Kagome turned her head so that she could see him more clearly.  “I finally remembered where I saw the card.  It was sitting on mama’s bookshelf at home.  She thought the handpainted snowman was so unique, and she kept it because she and grandpa always said they were going to find out why someone from New York would send them a Christmas card in 1948.” </p><p>“Hn.”  Sesshomaru didn’t say anything in reply, but both did take the time to look down and read the newest card in front of Kagome. </p><p>“Merry Christmas Higurashi family!  We hope you have a wonderful and joyous holiday season in 1998 and enjoy many more to come!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>